bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Plukron (DC Universe)
Summary Plukron was born on earth and he's a human with super power which is magic and he was given Kryptonian powers similar to Superman when Star labs gave him Doomsday DNA samples. Powers and Stats 8-A | 6-C | High 6-A | 5-C | 5-A | Low 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-A | 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Day Day, Plukron Origin: DC UNIVERSE ONLINE Gender: Male Age: 16 - 17 - 18 - 19 - 23 Classification: Human and Kryptonian Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath,Superhuman Senses (includes vision, hearing and smell), Superhuman Intelligence, Eidetic Memory, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Longevity, formidable brawling skills (as stated by Captain Comet), Chronokinesis, Time Stop, Flight, Teleportation, Portal Generation, Shape Shifting, Size Alteration, Force Field Generation, Telekinesis, Empathy, Emotion Negation, Empathic Healing, Soul-Self, Astral Projection, Precognition, Forced Emotion, Illusion Casting, and Magic, Martial Arts, Summoning, Absorption, Intangibility, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi City Block (When Plukron first fought brianiacs weaker army he stated that they can destroy a entire city of new York) Island Level (His Power was increasing he said he feels like he can destroy a entire island) Multi Continent (Rage Plukron defeated the gaurdian of brianiacs army who had the power to destroy multiple countries) | Moon Buster (Plukron in his Berserker mode destroyed one of brainiacs ship that was twice the size of Earth's Moon) | Planetary Level (Has a power Boost when star labs gave him Doomsday's DNA sample) | Small Star Level (While Plukron was helping the Justice league fight off Doomsday his power kept increasing actually shaking the earth and the shockwaves from his punches was reaching the sun atmosphere) | Large Star Level (When Plukron let his full potential unleashed and the shockwaves from when he punched Doomsday in the face and Superman said it was so powerful that Plukron punches can destroy the sun) | Solar System Level (When Plukron returned he was more powerful than Supergirl and Superboy but still behind Superman) | Multi Solar System Level (A full powered Plukron easily overpowered Darkseid and Superman stated that Plukron is way more powerful than him and defeated Black Adam after he Absorbed Shazam (Captain Marvel) power.) | Universal Level (While Plukron was traveling he easily one shotted Sinestro and Cyborg Superman with the phatom lantern ring on and Zodd) | Universal Level+ (As strong as Superboy Prime at Full Power) | Low Multiversal Level Speed: Sonic Speed | Hyber Sonic | FTL | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (He's as fast as Superman and Supergirl but Swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid. Flew from Vega to Earth in minutes. Read through an entire library worth of books in seconds.) Lifting Strength: Multi Island | Stellar | Universal Class Striking Strength: Stellar Class (Punches Doomsday with a punch that can destroy sun's)| Solar System Class | Universal Level | Universal Level+ | Low Multiversal Level Durability: Large Planetary Level (Survive a Punch from Doomsday that can destroy earth) | Solar System level | Multi Solar System Level | Universal Level | Universal Level+ | Low Multiversal Level Stamina: Essentially infinite as long as he's under yellow or blue sunlight. Range: Standard melee range normally, Planetary with Heat Vision, His punches can affect entire planets and sun's. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties, all with different effects on him), red stellar radiation (absorbing it instead of yellow stellar radiation will cause him to lose his powers), and magic. He will put himself in harms way to protect innocents.